Te amaré por siempre
by Listener.Goddess
Summary: Neji desde siempre ha tratado de hablar con Tenten, pero nunca ha podido. — Cuando estuviste muerto prometí no perdonarte... Este fanfic participa en el intercambio Navideño NT del foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir".


_Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no entraba a fanfic… o en general, escribía algo que no fuera para la universidad ¡Dios, como lo extrañaba! Creo que empezaré por pedir perdón a la gente que sigue mis fics (espero que alguien además de mis amigas lean lo que escribo) y decirles que el próximo año trataré de subir más fanfics… si es que quieren más._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación y propiedad de Masashi ya-son-tres-años-de-la-muerte-de-Neji-y-no-lo-he-superado Kishimoto._

 _Como se dijo en el summary,_ _ **Este fanfic participa en el intercambio navideño del foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir" y la persona a la cual le dedico este fanfic es a:**_

 ** _Lucinda Prince_**

 _Espero que te guste, que cumpla con tus expectativas que la verdad no creo haber cumplido del todo (romántico, Neji celoso y ambientado en el mundo ninja). Te deseo felices fiestas._

* * *

Lo primero que recuerdo, es la oscuridad. Oscuridad y dolor, no podía moverme por el dolor en el abdomen y tampoco podía abrir los ojos por más que lo quisiera. Gracias a Tsunade-sama y la intervención de Naruto, sobreviví a la cuarta guerra shinobi. Con el pasar de los días lo único que podía hacer era respirar, contar los minutos y tratar de entretenerme con las visitas que tenía a diario, Lee, Gai-sensei, Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama, algunos miembros más de mi familia e incluso Naruto y ninguno de ellos me hizo olvidar que tú nunca me visitaste estando en el hospital. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no habías ido a verme?

Después de pasar meses confinado a esa cama pude levantarme y caminar, lentamente y apoyándome en todo lo que se encontrara en mi paso salí en tu búsqueda, pero primero tuve que hacer una parada en casa de Lee. Sabía que estabas en tu casa y entendía porque no querías verme porque a pesar de todo no me habías perdonado del todo; toque a tu puerta mientras mi corazón, mi nuevo corazón latía incontrolablemente. Y ahí detrás de la puerta estabas tú, con un nuevo vestido, un nuevo peinado y una mirada diferente hacia mí.

Tus ojos cafés nunca te habían gustado, según tus palabras eran demasiado simples, comunes y corrientes; pero para mí eran de un color hermoso, me recordaban a la madera del nogal a la mitad del otoño, con brillo y textura en ese par de iris que siempre demostraban tus emociones, demasiado diferentes a los míos siempre fríos y lisos. A pesar de siempre tener tu mirada alegre para mí, tan solo verme hizo que te espantaras, todo tu cuerpo se sacudió violentamente y lágrimas se asomaron por los costados de tus ojos de nogal antes de que me cerraras la puerta en la cara.

Eso me recordó la primera vez que nos vimos.

 _Fue en otoño, tenía seis años y me encontraba en la academia con los demás compañeros jugando antes de que llegara Iruka-sensei mientras yo estaba en mi lugar sufriendo por la muerte de mi padre, cuando mi mundo dio un giro de 180, tu entraste al salón junto a Iruka-sensei, tu blusa era rosa y tenías tus típicos rodetes en la cabeza, toda tu cara estaba roja por estar llorando._

 _Iruka-sensei te presentó y después te acompaño al asiento libre que estaba junto a mí. En el receso, no te tome importancia mientras estabas a mi lado y después de unos minutos, la voz más dulce que había oído en toda mi vida me hablo._

 _— N_ _ǐ_ _h_ _ǎ_ _o, w_ _ǒ_ _de míngzì_ _shì_ _Tenten*. —_ _Creí que tratabas de verme la cara, que querías hacer sentirme como un inútil idiota por no comprenderte. Así que hice lo que un Hyuga habría hecho, te ignore. Te ignore hasta que me golpeaste con un libro, después nos peleamos hasta que terminaste llorando._

 _— N_ _ǐ_ _shì_ _shuài, dàn n_ _ǐ_ _shìgè_ _sh_ _ǎ_ _guā**. — Fue lo último que me dijiste antes de que Iruka-sensei te cambiara de lugar junto a Lee, quien si entendió a las palabras que me habías dicho. Y ahora hablabas demasiado feliz con él, antes creía estar enojado, ¿Por qué Lee, el perdedor de la clase, podía entenderte siendo yo el genio? Y ahora que lo pienso, eran celos. Yo quería entenderte, quería verte reír, que sonrieras como lo hacías con Lee, hablar contigo y desahogarme de todo, de los pensamientos contra mi familia, del miedo de perder a alguien más porque no quería que te fueras ni que me dejaras solo y pedirte perdón; pero como siempre, el orgullo Hyuga es más grande._

 _Ese mismo día le hable a mi madre sobre lo que había pasado contigo, ella me contó que todo fue un malentendido de mi parte y que tu tal vez no comprendías mi idioma tampoco, opte por no hablarte para no hacerte enojar pero al parecer me habías puesto un nuevo apodo que escuche de tu boca la mañana siguiente_ _—_ _Yīngjùn de báichī*** —susurrabas cada que pasaba junto a ti. Después de algunos meses, casi al final del año me volviste a hablar._

 _—_ _¡Hey, Yīngjùn de báichī! —Me gritaste en uno de los recesos mientras corrías hacia mí— Perdón por pegarte —yo solo asentí, obviamente yo no me iba a disculpar contigo en ese momento— Vaya, creo que no hablas mucho ¿sabes? Yo debo hablar más para practicar mi pronunciación aunque creo que es buena. — Y así como así, olvidaste que había sido yo el que inicio toda la pelea, nos volvimos unos amigos inseparables pero el apodo que me pusiste dejaste de utilizarlo hasta que ambos cumplimos doce y nos asignaron al mismo equipo._

Volví a tocar, esta vez sabía que estabas del otro lado de la puerta por lo que me atreví a hablar y esperaba que oyeras todo lo que tenía que decirte— Tenten, abre la puerta —quería sonar calmado y que no notaras que estaba nervioso por lo que te iba a decirte— Wǒ hěn yíhàn fāshēngle shénme shì, wǒ xiàng nǐ dàoqiàn**** — más le valía a Lee que eso fuera lo que pensaba decir; iba a seguir con el discurso cuando abriste la puerta.

— Cuando estuviste… muerto y yo seguí luchando —inhalaste profundo antes de seguir— prometí no perdonarte. Y no quiero… —oí tu jadeo antes de empezar a llorar— perderte de nuevo.

Desde que era pequeño nunca me gusto verte llorar, mi orgullo anteriormente era grande, pero no podía dejar que lloraras así por mi culpa ¿Qué es lo que viste en mí? ¿Acaso yo merezco tus lágrimas? No pude resistirlo más y te abrazo, quiero transmitirte los sentimientos que no te puedo demostrar tus brazos sujetan mi camisa y siento como empiezas a hipar con la cabeza hundida en mi pecho.

— Wǒ ài nǐ***** —susurro contra tu oído y al oír esto, tú me abrazas fuertemente y empieza a dolerme el pedazo que todavía esta sanando, pero no te lo digo.

— Wǒ huì yǒngyuǎn ài nǐ******. Yīngjùn de báichī —Me dices y yo no puedo hacer más que sonreír. Al fin pude hablar contigo como quería.

* * *

 _*Hola, me llamo Tenten._

 _** Eres guapo, pero eres un idiota._

 _*** Idiota guapo._

 _****Lamento lo que pasó, me disculpo._

 _*****Te amo._

 _****** Te amaré por siempre._

 _Bien, solo me queda desearles un feliz año y espero que el próximo año sea mejor que este y lleno de fanfics nejiten._


End file.
